Brujas de La Cosecha
Una Bruja de la cosecha, también conocida como Chica de la cosecha, son brujas, típicamente elegidas por los ancestros para estar a la vanguardia del ritual de la cosecha practicado por el Aquelarre del Barrio Francés diferencia de las otras brujas que practican Magia Ancestral, las brujas de Cosecha son muy favorecidas por Los Ancestros y tienen una conexión directa con ellas, solo superada por la del Regente. Descripción El ritual de la Cosecha consiste en apaciguar a Los Ancestros de las brujas ofreciéndoles una ofrenda de poder a cambio de que los antepasados fortalezcan la conexión del Aquelarre con su magia, que se debilita con el tiempo. La ofrenda está destinada a demostrar la fe del aquelarre, no solo en el ritual de la Cosecha, sino también en los antepasados y en la magia ancestral que practican las brujas, vivientes y muertas de su aquelarre. Para probar esta fe, el aquelarre sacrifica a cuatro jovencitas brujas que son puestas en una especie de limbo durante el ritual de la Cosecha, donde se les enseña magia y se les adoctrina para tener fe en la causa de la bruja ancestral mientras están en el limbo. Después de cada sacrificio, el poder de la bruja recientemente fallecida pasaría a la siguiente niña viva. Durante la presentación de 2011 de la cosecha, Monique fue la penúltima chica en ser sacrificada; cuando ella murió, sus poderes, más los poderes de las dos niñas sacrificadas antes que ella, fueron transmitidos a Davina y aquellos destinados a alimentar la Tierra misma. Desde que se salvó antes de que pudiera ser sacrificada, siguió poseyendo los poderes mágicos de las cuatro niñas hasta que finalmente fue sacrificada en Après Moi, Le Déluge. A través de The Originals Primera temporada En Sinners and Saints, vemos los flashbacks del ritual de 2011. Las chicas no sospecharon nada hasta que vieron a Abigail como la primera víctima. Los Ancianos luego tomaron con fuerza a Cassie y le cortaron la garganta también. El ejército de Marcel luego vino y comenzó a matar a todas las brujas culpables. Agnes espera que ya haya matado a Monique. Davina luego fue retenida por Marcel quien la tomó bajo su ala. En la actualidad, los hermanos aprenden acerca de la Cosecha y rompen su alianza con Sophie, sobre lo que ella está informada en Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. En The Casket Girls, La Cosecha está en el clímax dejando a Davina más poderosa en su hora 11. Ella usa esto para matar a un grupo de brujas que la persiguen y casi obliga a Klaus a su forma de lobo mientras derrota a Elijah y Marcel. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, debido a que los poderes de Davina se desmoronan rápidamente, está determinado a que finalmente la maten. Marcel culpa a Klaus de que esto finalmente ocurra, ya que cree que la muerte temporal de Davina en el episodio anterior y que Klaus mató a Tim fue parte de esto. Sophie señala que esto solo sucede porque la fecha límite se acerca más rápido y para evitar que suceda. Sophie se convierte en anciana al consagrar a Esther en el cementerio de Lafayette. Davina toma la desinteresada decisión de completar la cosecha, pero la cosecha fue secuestrada por Celeste, quien la usó para resucitar a sus amigos en lugar de vengarse de los Mikealsons. En Crescent City, Monique resucita después de la muerte de Papa Tunde la noche anterior. Escapándose de la tumba de su familia solo para ser recibida por Celeste Dubois que la estaba esperando. Más tarde, ella se reúne con su tía en el restaurante familiar donde hablan antes de que llegue Marcel. Pide ayuda para encontrar a las otras brujas resucitadas para que pueda matarlas y recuperar a Davina. Monique convence a Sophie para que lo ayude, pero Klaus secuestró a Monique para atraerlos y deshace el maleficio sobre el padre Kieran. Marcel luego viene a la recusación de Monique y lucha contra Klaus. Sophie termina con Klaus con la Espada de Papa Tunde. Al final del episodio, cuando Sophie intenta sacar a Monique de la ciudad y se disculpa por no haberlo hecho hace un año antes de La Cosecha. Monique se niega y mata a Sophie, citando que va a limpiar esta ciudad con la ayuda de las otras chicas Harvest una vez que regresen. Luego se va con las otras brujas resucitadas. En Le Grand Guignol, con la muerte de Bastianna y Celeste. Abigail y Davina regresan del plano ancestral con el regreso del primero visto en la pantalla. En Moon Over Bourbon Street, las 3 chicas de la cosecha, excluyendo a Cassie, habían aumentado. Mientras que Abigail y Monique están floreciendo y mostrando sus nuevas habilidades mágicas profundas. Davina está teniendo dificultades para adaptarse a la sociedad de las brujas. No puede usar su magia porque no ha sido entrenada por las brujas muertas y Monique le recuerda constantemente que eligió tomar el lado de los vampiros y que no debería ser una de ellas. Después de dejar la fiesta de Elijah ella va al jardín del aquelarre con Josh. Él la convence de que lo que su familia piensa no importa, usando la historia de su novio en la escuela secundaria. Luego usa su magia para hacer que todo el jardín vuelva a la vida y aturde a Monique cuando regrese. En The Big Uneasy, las chicas participan en un festival tradicional conocido como La Fête des Bénédictions, donde la comunidad ofrece regalos de brujas a cambio de sus bendiciones. Monique todavía deja en claro que Davina no es digna de ser una bruja de la cosecha. Después de que Marcel perturba la fiesta, Monique está a punto de matar a Genevieve para que el aquelarre pueda finalmente recuperar a Cassie con todo el poder de la Cosecha. Sin embargo, Esther interviene y le dice a Monique que su aquelarre debe matar a Hope en lugar de a Genevieve. En A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina convence a Abigail para que la ayude a hacer una sesión de espiritismo y se pone en contacto con su amigo Tim. El intento no tuvo éxito, sin embargo, Davina se encuentra con Mikael, quien le dice que Tim se ha mudado y que él puede ayudarla a derrotar a Klaus si puede resucitarlo. Mientras tanto, Monique lanzó un maleficio sobre Hayley y Hope en un atentado contra sus vidas. Genevieve lo arregla y sabe que Monique es la culpable. De vuelta en la casa del aquelarre, Monique es gritada y le dice a Genevieve que la Consagración no funcionará en un bebé muerto que murió en el útero o que nació muerto. Tienen que esperar hasta después del nacimiento. En From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley finalmente entró en trabajo de parto, desafortunadamente, estaba siendo cautiva por el Barrio Francés Coven. Los esfuerzos combinados de Monique y Abigail evitaron que Klaus se acercara para matarlos. Monique le cortó la garganta a Hayley mientras sostenía a Hope. Las brujas abandonaron la iglesia de Santa Ana y rompieron mágicamente el cuello de Klaus. En el Cementerio Lafayette Las dos chicas Harvest estaban con Genevieve para sacrificar al bebé. Hicieron un acuerdo para matar a Genevieve ellos mismos para que pudieran recuperar a Cassie del Plano Ancestral. Afortunadamente para Hope, su familia llegó para recusarla. Abigail fue la primera causalidad en la batalla del Cementerio Lafayette. Monique luego intentó terminar el trabajo ella misma. Ella habría tenido éxito si Marcel no hubiera aparecido con The Devil's Star. Genevieve fue asesinada por Hayley, lo que finalmente permitió que Cassie resucitara horas después. Sin embargo, se le mostró a la audiencia que ella era la nave de Ester. En el frente de Davina, ella trajo a Mikael a la vida y lo ató a uno de los objetos que ella había usado para resucitarlo y le reveló que ahora estaba esclavizado a ella. Ella lo lleva al ático diciéndole que permanecerá allí hasta que esté lista para castigar a Klaus y no un segundo antes. Segunda temporada En Rebirth, Esther como Cassie hizo una alianza con los hombres lobo mientras Davina denunciaba los aquelarios de nuevo. En Alive and Kicking, Elijah descubrió que Davina trajo a Mikael del otro lado antes de que colapsase. Klaus descubrió que Esther está poseyendo a Cassie después de hacerle una visita. En Every Mother's Son, durante la cena familiar con sus hijos Finn, Elijah y Klaus, Esther deja el cuerpo de Cassie y entra en el cuerpo de Lenore. Cuando se le preguntó después sobre el paradero de Esther, Cassie está confundida sobre lo que está pasando y no conoce a Elijah y Klaus. Elijah convence a Klaus de dejarla en paz. Desafortunadamente, Cassie es encarcelada por su aquelarre poco después de esto ya que la vieron desquiciada por el TEPT. Después de estar allí un tiempo Cassie conoció a Rebekah a quien reconoce por ser una Original a pesar de poseer a Eva Sinclair. En Sanctuary, ha pasado una semana y Rebekah descubre una salida a través de una misteriosa bruja. Ella deja entrar a Cassie en su plan de escape. Cuando Rebekah más tarde va a la habitación de Cassie después del toque de queda, la descubre vacía. Preocupada, ella baja por el pasillo hacia donde está la habitación generalmente cerrada. Rebekah encuentra a una bruja Vástago muerta y que el ataúd de vidrio está vacío. De repente, oye un crujido, pero cuando se da vuelta, encuentra a Cassie de pie en la puerta. Ella tiene dos cortes en la mejilla que corren diagonalmente por su cara. Rebekah queda atónita por la traición de Cassie y es emboscada por los otros miembros de Kindred. Sin embargo, Freya intercede y elimina a los Vástagos. Mata a Cassie por última vez citando su traición como la razón por la que está muerta cuando podía escapar como Rebekah le ofreció. Esto deja a Davina como la única chica de la cosecha que queda con vida. En Fire with Fire, Davina se convierte en Regente a pesar de las protestas de los Ancianos que se opusieron. Antes en una conversación privada con Vincent, Davina mencionó que sus amigos murieron por "nada" (lo que significa que todos fueron manipulados por sus celosos antepasados y en el caso de Cassie, los Vástagos) lo que indirectamente llevó a su muerte. Vincent le dice a Davina que ella tendrá el poder de garantizar que eso no vuelva a suceder en el futuro. Cuarta temporada En High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Elijah promulga un plan para restablecer el vínculo entre los Ancestros y el plano mortal al sacrificar a cuatro brujas del Barrio Francés. Él llama a Vincent al cementerio de Lafayette, mostrándole las nuevas brujas de la cosecha y le ordena que complete la cosecha. Sin embargo, Vincent duda de que las chicas sean devueltas ya que él no es un Anciano del Barrio Francés ni su magia para llevar a cabo. Aunque disgustado por los implacables medios de Elijah para un fin, él intenta la cosecha aunque los antepasados están enojados y niega su ruego. Para traerlos de vuelta, llama a Davina, que es una bruja de Harvest and French Quarter, utilizando sus restos y suplicándole. En última instancia, ella acepta los sacrificios en nombre de los Ancestros y las cuatro niñas resucitan. En Voodoo in My Blood, se demostró que las chicas Harvest más nuevas estaban en contacto con sus antepasados, más específicamente con Davina. Las chicas le envían a Klaus y a Hayley en el plano ancestral, a través de un resquicio, para discutir el hueco. Al final, Davina deseaba sacrificar a Klaus, usando su muerte para atrapar una vez más el Hueco. Las chicas de la cosecha son conscientes del plan y, mientras él y Hayley están inconscientes en el plan mortal, van a recoger algunas de las espinas capaces de matar a un Original. En Phantomesque, Kol se reúne con chicas de la cosecha, Amy y Jessica, y les ofrece bolsas de Objetos Oscuros a cambio de hablar con Davina. Las Chicas de La Cosecha lo rechazan; en primer lugar, como vampiro y, en segundo lugar, como el hermano del hombre que los asesinó. Después de rechazar un segundo, Kol se enoja e intenta intimidarlos, sin embargo, Jessica lo debilita con un hechizo de infligir dolor y Amy se rompe el cuello con telequinesia. Con Kol sometido, ellas se llevan los objetos oscuros como pago por reunirse con él. Brujas conocidas de la cosecha *Davina Claire (Anteriormente) *Monique Deveraux † *Abigail † *Cassie † *Jessica *Amy *Steph *Una bruja sin nombre Trivia *El atuendo ceremonial típico de las Brujas de la Cosecha es blanco. **Esto es como oponerse a negro para el Regente y gris para los Ancianos. *Cuatro chicas jóvenes fueron elegidas del grupo completo de la comunidad de brujas de Nueva Orleans después de meses de pruebas. Por lo tanto, es posible que cada bruja se eligiera en función de cuán poderosos eran individualmente. *'El Ritual de cosecha' se realiza con el simbolismo de los cuatro elementos, y cada niña representa uno de los elementos. Esto se muestra más tarde durante la Fête de Bénédictions, con la excepción de Cassie, que aún no se había levantado. **Monique representa el poder de la Tierra. **Abigail representa el poder del Aire. **Cassie representa el poder del Agua. **Davina representa el poder del Fuego. *Actualmente, solo una de las chicas de la cosecha 2011 todavía está viva. No sabemos qué impacto ha tenido la muerte de las tres niñas de la cosecha en la jerarquía de las brujas o en su práctica mágica y su conexión con Los Ancestros, especialmente con las nuevas niñas de la cosecha 2019 que no era ortodoxa para hacerlo en primer lugar, ya que no se tomó ninguna preparación para ello. *Están preparados para tener el liderazgo sobre el aquelarre tan evidente como Monique se convirtió en la mano derecha de Genevieve después de la Consagración de su tía Sophie a pesar de tener su propia agenda. *Davina dejó el aquelarre mientras que implica que Cassie fue expulsada cuando fue internada en el manicomio. Ambos experimentaron el infierno. Cassie estaba poseída por Esther y se presume que Los Ancestros sabían y miraban hacia otro lado para que Esther siguiera llevando a cabo su plan. Davina fue abusada por ellos ya que odiaban que ella fuera la aliada de Marcel. *Muchos personajes de la serie señalan que las brujas de la cosecha son más poderosas que las brujas promedio, sin embargo, parecían ser más poderosas durante el ritual de la Cosecha y no parecían mostrar ese poder una vez que terminaba; es decir, cuando Genevieve murió. Sin embargo, dado que Davina Claire era la única chica de la cosecha después de la cosecha, esto no se puede confirmar. *Debido a que Los Ancestros están separados de sus descendientes, es posible que no se realice otro ritual de Cosecha. Davina, que estaba firmemente en contra de que hubiera otro ritual en el futuro como primera testigo del daño causado directamente por la cosecha, se aseguró de eso en Give 'Em Hell Kid. **En High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Elijah eligió a cuatro chicas nuevas, Jessica, Amy, Steph y una joven bruja anónima, aunque fuera de ciclo. Vincent realizó el Ritual de la Cosecha para restablecer el vínculo con Los Ancestros y las cuatro brujas fueron resucitadas por los Ancestros. Esto los hizo oficialmente activos nuevamente en la Comunidad del Barrio Francés. **Una de las dos brujas de la cosecha previamente anónima fue revelada por Najah Jackson a través de Twitter. Esto se reafirma más tarde a través de una escena eliminada de High Water and a Devil's Daughter, cuando Jessica recibió un mensaje de texto de Steph indicando que ella y Amy se encontrarían en el cementerio de Lafayette para realizar un pequeño hechizo de vudú. Cuando llegaron, Elijah ya la había matado y luego procedió a matarlos a los dos. El cuarto y último nombre de la bruja de Harvest permanece desconocido. **A diferencia de sus predecesores, no se sabe qué elementos representan las Brujas de la cosecha 2019. Referencias http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Harvest_Witch